


Third Time Pays for All [Podfic]

by Morvidra



Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It seems I've misjudged you once again, youngling. I'll not do that a third time, be assured."</p>
<p>Or, how George Cooper was wrong.</p>
<p>Story written by russian_blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time Pays for All [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Third Time Pays for All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247376) by [russian_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/russian_blue/pseuds/russian_blue). 



Cover art by Morvidra

**Length** : 

8 minutes, 15 seconds

**Music** : 

Sentimental by Celestial Aeon Project

**Streaming and Download** : 


End file.
